


grab my waist {don't waste any part}

by violet_luzon



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Allen Walker, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_luzon/pseuds/violet_luzon
Summary: Allen Walker receives the love she deserves from her three lovers.





	grab my waist {don't waste any part}

They were all taking their turns with her. Tyki licked her pussy while Lavi fucked her, making her bounce ruthlessly on his crotch. Allen was squished between them, thighs quivering as Tyki pressed his tongue on her clit and rolled it atop and between her folds, looking at her through half-lidded, golden eyes and a frown that suggested hunger.  
  
"You’re a whore," came Kanda’s harsh affirmation, as the man approached the working trio and guided his cock into Allen’s open mouth. Allen made a sound in between appreciation and protest, but ended up engulfing Kanda in her dirty mouth, swirling her tongue around his tip and hollowing her cheeks to provide efficient suction.  
  
She was a whore. Not the good girl everyone thought she was. Allen Walker got her cunt eaten out by her enemy, her asshole fucked by her friend, her mouth abused by her rival.  
  
She rutted her hips against Tyki’s mouth, yanking her hand through his curls to push his handsome face against her throbbing, dripping pussy. She frowned, eyebrows quirked in pleasure and mouth gaping open, stretched around Kanda’s dick, welcoming his relentless thrusts, tight balls bouncing against her chin.  
  
Lavi held her legs high, sweat dripping down his forehead as he filled Allen’s ass, mouthing and gasping against her damp neck. "You’re so good, baby," he whispered into her ear, pounding into her, cock hard and pink and long making her pulsate, "I love the way you make me feel."  
  
"She was touching herself thinking about us," Tyki came in with his smug smirk, hooking his arms around Allen’s thighs to shove his face into her wet pussy, taking a sip of her delicious juices. With his mouth swollen and Allen’s essence on his jaws, he looked at her. "Fingering herself doggystyle, grinding on the pillow. She knew what we’d do to her if we saw her like that, the little bitch."  
  
Allen moaned around Kanda’s erection, pumping him like she was going to be condemned if she didn’t. All of that was true. She waited in the hotel room Tyki had booked for the four of them, in secret. Kanda said he didn’t want to see any of them. Lavi and Tyki had bonded over the precious love they felt for her.  
  
And they walked in, watching her press three fingers on her clitoris, one hand palming her small, delicate breast. She wasn’t wearing any underwear, dishevelled and beautiful, legs spread for her lovers.  
  
In war and tragedy, Kanda, Tyki and Lavi could get along with how much they wanted to fuck her.  
  
And it proceeded with tongues in her mouth, Tyki’s hands on her tits, Allen’s fingers on Lavi’s cock, Kanda eating out her ass, pressing her on the mattress with the weight of their bodies, slapping her because she _wanted_ to be a slut. They knew it.  
  
She would annoy Kanda afterwards, but when he fucked her throat so pleasantly she couldn’t think of anything else. Allen’s white, long hair fell over her shoulders, pink nipples hard and pert in arousal.  
  
"Everyone could fucking walk in her room and fuck her and she wouldn’t mind. Masochistic whore," Kanda grunted, pulling Allen’s hair in his fist to push her down until his cock reached her throat and she coughed around him. Allen glanced up, wet silver eyes more courageous than pleading.  
  
Tyki pulled away, sliding his middle finger in between Allen’s folds. "Let me try her pussy now, redhead. Go fuck her face," he instructed, like she was a doll to toss around and fiddle with.  
  
"Yeah..." Lavi sighed, pulling his dick out her stretched asshole. Tyki grabbed Allen’s waist and swiftly positioned her on all fours, entering her dirty little cunt with his dark cock. Kanda and Lavi kneeled on the mattress in front of her, jerking themselves at the same rhythm.  
  
"Come on, little girl. Don’t you want to be obedient and make daddy proud?" Tyki teased, slapping her pale naughty ass. Allen whined, glancing at Tyki over her shoulder with a needy look, brows pinched and pink cheeks.  
  
"Only if you fuck me harder, mr. Mikk," she said with what voice was left in her throat. Kanda snorted, grasping her face in his forceful, unforgiving grip.  
  
"Shut up, nasty bitch," he spat, slamming his hard dick into her mouth. Lavi took her hand and guided it around his cock, her fingers trailing over his wet slit.  
  
"Cheeky, aren’t we?" Tyki chuckled, snapping his hips like a madman, mattress creaking under their weight. His balls bounced against Allen’s ass cheeks, filthy squishing noises coming from Allen’s pussy as Tyki’s dick filled her, the indecent sound of skin of skin driving all of them crazy.  
  
Finally, at one particular thrust against her sensitive spot, Allen squeezed herself tight around Tyki’s cock, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she came, hard and obscene, squirting onto the mattress in a cascade of juices.  
  
Lavi and Kanda followed after upon seeing her ride her orgasm like that, Kanda spilling his cum down her throat and Lavi sullying her hand with thick pearls of seed.  
  
Tyki fucked her fast, bruising her tiny waist in his strong grip. Her ass bounced on him, thick flesh that he slapped and struck and bit. He slid his dick out until only the tip was buried in, masculine groans slipping past his lips as he flooded her drenched pussy with his cum.  
  
Allen’s body was sore. She rolled herself on her back and closed her eyes, panting unceremoniously. Tyki’s mouth was on hers, kissing her softly while stroking her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"You did well. Good girl." Lavi curled next to her side, placing a kiss atop her shoulder.  
  
"You’re always amazing. You can keep up with the three of us so well..."  
  
Kanda sat next to them, reaching out to brush her fringe away from her face. "Trained to be a slut, somehow."  
  
"Fuck you," Allen muttered, too tired to glower in his direction.  
  
"Let’s fuck you first, mh?" Tyki grinned, massaging her tits into his big hands. Allen was too horny and too in love to refuse.  
  
"Good idea," Lavi smiled, leaning down to kiss her neck.  
  
Allen sighed. Was it sinful? Would the Order curse her for that? But she wanted them, and for the first time in her life someone desired her as much as she did.  
  
"I'm yours," she said, pulling them toward herself to kiss them. Her hands sneaked down their thighs, palming their cocks into hardness again.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I read and appreciate every single comment I get. Thank you for reading this porn. ~


End file.
